


Waves

by Rogue077



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, How Do I Tag, Loneliness, Original Poem, Other, Poems, Poetic, Poetry, poem, this needs a new title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue077/pseuds/Rogue077
Summary: I don't really know how to describe this one..its kind of about loneliness, kind of about freedom.





	Waves

Waves crash into the shore,  
I don't know what I'm longing for.  
I feel like I'm looking  
For something more.

Sometimes it's a person,  
A friend I haven't seen in a while.  
I don't know their name or face;  
A shadowy phantom I can't quite place.

Other times it's a feeling -   
Something missing in me.  
A blank, empty void  
I think I'm being slowly destroyed.

It feels as if it's chasing me;  
Following wherever I go.  
I just to be whole,  
Take back what they stole.

The waves crash harder now,  
Breaking up the rocks.  
The monsters lurk in dark and deep,  
Trying to cause eternal sleep.

While these feelings shake me to the core,  
The fragments broken off the shore  
Are freer than they've ever been,  
Nothing to hold them back anymore.


End file.
